


In a World Without You

by ainsleyywhitlyy



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, Final Goodbyes, Grief/Mourning, Hospitals, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainsleyywhitlyy/pseuds/ainsleyywhitlyy
Summary: What if Gil didn't survive the stabbing? How would the team react and how would they say their final goodbyes?
Relationships: Gil Arroyo & Dani Powell, Gil Arroyo & Malcolm Bright, Gil Arroyo/Jessica Whitly, Malcolm Bright & Dani Powell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	In a World Without You

**Author's Note:**

> This was really hard to write and a lot of crying was involved, but I hope you enjoy!

Jessica sat on the edge of Gil’s hospital bed, holding his hand in hers. She looked up to see Dani and Malcolm sitting on the couch outside of the room together. Jessica was glad that they had each other because the stabbing of Gil had affected them both deeply. She got up to leave the room when his monitor began to flat line. Jessica hit the code blue button behind his bed as Malcolm and Dani ran into the room.

“Malcolm, dear what is happening.” Jessica started to cry as she saw Gil lying there helpless.

“Mrs. Whitly, we don’t know what is wrong with him right now, but we need you and the other two guests to leave the room.” The doctor told her in a calm voice. 

“I can’t just leave him here you don’t understand. He can’t die alone.” Jessica couldn’t let go of his hand, she didn’t want to leave him. Dani went back out into the hall to talk to JT who had just arrived which left Malcolm in the room with his mother and all of the doctors. “Do whatever you have to do to save him, just please promise me you won’t let him die.” She let go of his hand as Malcolm guided her out of the room. 

“Mother, they are going to do everything they can to help Gil.” He sat down next to her on the bench and they watched the doctors push him out of the room. “He is strong and you and I both know he won’t go down without a fight. For now,” Malcolm paused he didn’t know how to finish his sentence without choking on his own words “we wait.” 

Jessica and Malcolm sat on the bench outside of Gil’s room for hours. Dani and JT had left to go search Endicott’s properties. Jessica was starting to dose off when Dani came walking down the hallway. Malcolm stood up from the bench and walked over to his partner. 

“Hey, Dani we still haven’t heard anything on Gil yet,” Malcolm said with a sigh as he leaned against the wall. 

“Alright, well call me as soon as you do hear anything. I just came by to tell you that we arrested Endicott.” Dani gave him a soft smile, the best one she could give. “It’s getting late, I should head home. Good luck with your mom.” Malcolm watched as Dani walked down the hallway and got into the elevator. He turned around and went back to sitting with his mother on the bench. 

Another hour had passed which made it midnight. Malcolm sat on the bench wide awake when he noticed one of Gil’s surgeons walking towards them. He got off the bench slowly so he wouldn’t wake Jessica and met the surgeon and the end of the hallway. Malcolm and Gil’s surgeon stood there facing each other before the doctor finally spoke. 

“Mr. Bright, we are so sorry for your loss. Lieutenant Arroyo died at 23:49 yesterday. We did everything we could.” The doctor stood there with his hands in his pocket as he watched Malcolm slide down to the floor. 

“What am I going to tell my Mother?” He was doing his best not to cry but he looked up to see Jessica walking towards them. “Doctor can you give us a moment. I want to be the one to tell her.” The doctor nodded and walked into another patient’s room. 

“Malcolm, why are you on the floor? Get up and come sit on the couch with me and explain to me what happened.” Jessica helped her son off the floor and they walked back over to the couch together. Malcolm could feel the tears starting to form in his eye’s but he held them back because he needed to be strong for his mother. 

“Mom…” He never in his life thought he would have to say this sort of thing to his mother let alone have it be about Gil. “He didn’t make it.” Malcolm watched Jessica’s whole expression change and watched as the tears began to run down her face. “The doctors did everything they could.” He leaned in to give his Mother a hug which just resulted in her crying into his shoulder.

“He died alone, I wasn’t there.” She whispered as she sat up. Her make-up was running down her cheeks. “How do we tell Detective Powell?” 

“We will figure that out in the morning, for now, I need to get you home.” Malcolm stood up while he waited for Jessica to do the same. Gil’s doctor came back into the hallway and was walking down towards them. 

“Mrs. Whitly we are so sorry for you-” The doctor began before Jessica cut him off. 

“I want to see him.” She stammered. “I want to see Gil.” Malcolm went to place his hand on her shoulder to warn her it was a bad idea but she smacked it away. “You can not change my mind. I need to see him. I need to say goodbye.” The doctor nodded and led them down to the morgue. 

The morgue was cold and when they entered this very heavy emotion set in. Jessica walked over to where Gil’s lifeless body laid, and she found herself wanting to cry again. She pulled the sheet down to uncover his head and began to run her fingers through his hair. 

“Gil this is all my fault, if it wasn’t for me, you would not have been stabbed tonight.” Jessica brought her other hand up to her face to wipe the tears off of her cheek before kissing Gil on the forehead. “I loved you, Gil Arroyo and I hope you never forget that.” She quickly pulled the sheet back over his head before she ran out of the room crying. 

Malcolm was on the phone with Dani when his mother ran out of the room. He didn’t want to let her go home alone, but he also had to be here for Dani when she arrived, so he called Ainsley. Ainsley had agreed to come to take their mother home for the night. Malcolm waited at the hospital entrance for Dani to arrive. When she arrived she had an NYPD hoodie and just some sweatpants on and visible tears running down her cheeks. She greeted Malcolm with a hug before he led her down to the morgue. Once in the morgue, Malcolm pointed to where Gil’s body laid. Dani nodded and walked over to his body. She tried her best to hold back the tears, but it wasn’t going to work.

“Gil, you were one of the best teachers I could ever have. You showed me how to be the detective I am today. You showed me what it is like to have a family.” Dani looked up to the ceiling and snuffled before continuing. “I mean, Gil you were my family. You were like a father to me. You were a good man.” She covered his head and walked over to Malcolm. “Thank you.” She whispered before left the morgue leaving Malcolm alone. 

He didn’t know if he could build up the courage to walk over and see him. He stood in the same spot for a few minutes before he slowly walked over. He stood next to the table in silence before finally speaking. 

“Hey Gil, I don’t know if you can hear me or not but it’s Malcolm, Malcolm Bright.” He started to choke on his own words as his heart began to ache. “I don’t think I want to pull the sheet down to see you right now. Maybe at the viewing, I will be able to, just not right now.” He stopped for a minute to wipe away the tear falling from his left eye. “Thank you for saving our family, thank you for believing me.” Malcolm’s thoughts brought him back to the night he told Gil his father was going to poison him with tea after he called the cops on Martin. “Thank you for being the father my dad could never be.” He shut his eyes before he said his final words to him. “Goodbye, Gil.”


End file.
